tumblrponyfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Possible header images for tumblrpony wiki main page
Essentally, I'm looking for a good header for the tumblrpony wiki here. The only suitable thing I've found so far is this, perhaps we could do a request somewhere? -- Archivemod 05:48, April 4, 2012] For archiving purposes: this image came from here . -- Redge (''Talk'') 18:18, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Just an idea: how about we write out a contest, and try and make it go viral on Pony Tumblr? Hopefully we'd get submissions from all kinds of pony artists. We could have enough material to change to header from time to time, as it suits us. -- Redge (''Talk'') 12:49, April 4, 2012 (UTC) :I agree. If someone could get into contact with someone of high status within the tumblr community and make the request, that would be awesome. We could also ask for a background image and definitely make this place look awesome. 18:01, April 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Discord Whooves has been on this wiki a lot, maybe we should ask him? -- Redge (''Talk'') 19:32, April 4, 2012 (UTC) :::I could ask him. I've been talking to him a lot recently. 19:52, April 4, 2012 (UTC) :::What dimensions do you need and what sort of impression do you want it to give off? You want it to be in a color scheme similar to tumblr? DiscordWhooves 21:02, April 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::Need to wait for one of the Wikia regulars to answer the header image thing, but I believe the background image can be any size as long as it tiles. I'd have thought that the Tumblr logo colours would be a good place to start, yes. Heck, perhaps simply a downpour of Tumblr logos, with the dark blue just muted back a bit? That might look rather stylish. Technically it'd be copyright infringement, but since our entire goal here is to drive business their way... -- Black-Vertex 21:56, April 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::Let's see. I'm not that familiar with Wikia, so I'm making some guestimates based on other styled wikis. Here's an example of what a styled Wikia wiki looks like. ::::We can use a logo, the part that now only says "Tumblrpony...", which I believe should be about 250x70, giving the name of the wiki in a more exciting font and a visual reference or two. Then there's the background, which should probably be 1280x860 or bigger, with a 1000px space in the middle for the actual wiki content (or tiles, that works too). Something like a 10x10 icon or a custom favicon might be fun, but that's already optional. ::::As for constraints on visual style, I'd say all we need artists to know is that the subject of the wiki is the Tumblr Ponyverse, and submissions should somehow be related to that. Using Tumblr colors is one way of doing that, but I say leave it up to the imagination of participants. That is if we're still going with the contest idea... ::::LoS, can you think of anything else? -- Redge (''Talk'') 22:01, April 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::Jitter, the dimensions needed for the header image (wiki logo) is 250x65px. The background needs to have two sides with a 1000px gap between the two, and each side needs to be 950x500px. As for the impression, I think a tumblr kind of color scheme would be very good, and maybe we could throw in some ponies for the background? I was hoping we could do a big tumblr project where people could send in their ponies from their tumblr and put it all together into a background. But if you have a different thing in mind, go ahead with it :) 22:05, April 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::Well THIS certainly blossomed out... Neato. I have NOTHING MORE TO ADD that would be IN ANY WAY CONSTRUCTIVE. /ollies outie Archivemod 09:47, April 7, 2012 (UTC)